Making Miracles Happen
by Victorie the Posh Totty
Summary: Valkyrie Verchota has always been the blonde braniac, who has her blonde moments. With a hockey player for a brother she always grew up around the beautiful ice sport. And when the time for college came, she decided that she wanted to carry her love for hockey on into her career. After just finishing college, Hanna is hired by Herb to help out Doc with the boys. Rammer/Valkyrie
1. Chapter 1

**Making Miracles Happen**

_**Character Information:**_

**Name: **Valkyrie Hanna Kirsten Verchota

**Nicknames: **Val, Kyrie, Kirsty, Hanna, Allie

**Gender: **Female

**Birthdate: **June 15, 1961

**Birthplace: **Duluth, Minnesota

**Height: **5'10"

**Hair Color: **Darker Golden Blonde

**Eye Color: **Hazel

**Skin Color: **Fair/ Tan complexion 

**University: **Sweet Briar College; Sweet Briar, Virginia

**-Major: **Pre-Medicine

**-Graduating Class: **Class of 1979

**Occupation: **Assistant to Doc for the 1980 Olympic U.S. Hockey Team

**Family: **Phil Verchota

**Personality: **Funny, Nice, Smart, Sarcastic, Kind of spacy sometimes, Has her blonde moments, Fashion expert, Bitchy at times

**Special Circumstances: **Just graduated college, she skipped two grades in elementary school, and one in middle school


	2. Chapter 1: The Verchota Siblings

**Chapter 1**

**V**alkyrie Verchota has always been around hockey, thanks to her brother Phil. So when Phil got an invitation to go to Olympic tryouts for the 1980 Olympics in Lake Placid she was naturally very excited.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OHMYGOD!"

"Ah! Hanna get off! I can't breathe and I'm pretty sure you just made me go deaf in one ear with your banshee like shrieking!"

"But Philly, you're going to the Olympics! The Olympics! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"No, I got an invitation to tryout, a lot of people did, and I probably won't get picked."

"Don't ruin this for me! God you always do this. You are such a pessimist! Look at the bright side for once Phil! And don't worry you'll get picked. I know hockey, and I guarantee that you are an excellent hockey player," Valkyrie, or Hanna, said.

"Alright, whatever you say Hanna. I'm gonna call the rest of the guys to see if they got an invitation," Phil replied.

"Hey, speaking of your hockey team, when am I going to meet them?"

"Uh… How 'bout never? You don't want to meet them, and I won't let you meet them."

"Why not? I am adorable. Really I am. Boys come up to me on the street to tell me I'm pretty! And they hit on me all the time! I mean seriously who wouldn't want this?!"

"Exactly! I don't want any of my friends falling for you! And really Val could you be any more of a narcissus?"

"I am not a narcissus! I just now the qualities that people think are flattering about me and I embrace them! And why don't you want any of your friends falling for me? I'm awesome!"

"Yeah you are. And it would be awkward. My friend falling for my sister… Guys talk about their girlfriends, you know? I don't need to hear stuff like that about my little sister!"

"But-"

"No! I don't want to talk about this anymore!"

"Fine! God you're such a baby! Anyway I wish I could go with you! I want to be a part of the Olympics!"

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you anywhere near horny college age hockey players!"

"Really? Then why am I allowed to be near you?"

"Yes- Hey!"

"Hahaha… Go call your friends Phil. I have to go look for a job."

Two days later

*RING RING RING*

"Val, phone!" Phil yelled as he rushed out the door to Robbie McClanahan's car that was parked out front.

The front door slammed behind him as he ran to the car before Valkyrie could come after him and expose to his friends that he had a little sister that was actually quite attractive.

"Hey, Verchota," Mac said as Phil got in to the back of the car behind Steve Janaszak. He sat down beside Bill Baker, who was beside Mike Ramsey.

"Who were you yelling to Verchota?" Rammer asked curiously.

"My sister. Phone was ringing and there was no way in hell I was going to answer it," He replied scoffing.

"Ah, the elusive little sister of Phil Verchota, so when are we going to meet her?" Baker asked.

"Uh… How about never?" Phil said seriously.

"Aw, come on Verchota! We've never met this girl! We don't know her name or what she looks like because you never talk about her and you don't have any pictures of her! Hell, we didn't even know you had a sister until last year when she called you and I answered the phone. I didn't even get to talk to her for more than fifteen seconds, because as soon as I told you that your sister was on the phone you ripped the phone out of my hand and pushed me out of the dorm! It's like you're hiding her from us or something," Mac laughed.

"I am!"

"What, really? Why?"

"Because when people meet my sister things change, and not in a good way. And I don't really want a bunch of horny college boys around my little sister."

"Come on, Phil! We're all friends here, we're not gonna treat you differently because of your sister," Janny said.

"You say that now, just wait until you meet her. Hanna's got one of those personalities. She makes everyone who meets her fall in love with her in some way… It gets kind of annoying sometimes. Hell, even Coach loves her!" Phil exclaimed.

"Wait, Herb has met her… And he likes her?" Rammer said incredulously.

"Yeah, it seemed impossible right? Coach actually liking someone besides his family. Anyway, Herb met her three summers ago. He spent five minutes with her, and after those five minutes he asked her if she could babysit his kids so he and Patti could go out. So now she babysits his kids during the summer when she's home from college!"

"Wow… So what how old is your sister?"

"Ugh… She's nineteen, but she's already graduated from college."

"Really, wow! That's really impressive," Robbie said.

"Yeah, she's got an eidetic memory or something. Basically, she's a real braniac," Phil sighed.

"I know she didn't go to the U, or we would have met her. And she probably didn't go to any universities in Minnesota, because we also would have met her. So where did she go for college?" Baker asked.

"She went to an all-girl college in Virginia, Sweet Briar."

"Damn! An all-girl school, that's rough!"

"Yeah, she hated it, but made Dad said that the only way he was going to pay for her medical school and let her go to college early was if she went to an all-girl college."

"Why?" Janny asked.

"I don't pretend to know what goes through my father's mind. But I think it was because he didn't want his baby girl to be corrupted by impure male thoughts or something, I don't know. Dad is really protective of Val."

"So Val, is that a nickname?"

"Yeah, her real name is Valkyrie."

"Valkryie? Then why did you call her Hanna?" Rammer asked, confused.

"Her full name is Valkyrie Hanna Kirsten Verchota, thus Val and Hanna for nicknames."

"With a name like Valkyrie, I bet she is a firecracker!" Mac laughed as he drove to the theater.

"She is. When we were kids she used to go punch people in the face and kick them in the shins for telling her she was the reason that soldiers died in battle."

"Haha! I want to meet this girl!"

"Yeah? Well, tough. Because there is no way I am letting any of you within fifty feet of her!"

*RING RING RING*

"Val, phone!" Phil yelled up to her as the door slammed behind him.

"Ugh… 'Val, phone! Go get the phone, Val, I have to go with my stupid friends, who I won't let you meet by the way, to go see a stupid movie and do stupid boy things with, like use dumbass pick-up lines on puck bunnies.'" She mocked in a deep voice as she went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked the person on the line.

"Valkaryie?" The voice asked.

"Coach Brooks! How's it going? You need me to babysit Kelly and Danny for you and Patti?"

"No, no, we're good, thanks for asking though. I'm calling because I was offered the coaching position for the 1980 Olympic Hockey Team, and I was wondering if you want a job?"

"W-what?"

"Doc is going to need an assistant to help him handle all of the athletes, he's not getting any younger, you know? Anyway, I know that you just graduated from college with a degree in pre-medicine. And I also know that you are taking a year before going to Medical School to earn some money to help pay for some of it, and I was wondering if you want to be Doc's assistant. The pay is okay, and you'd be ring side at all of their games and you would trav-"

"YES! Yes! I mean… I would be happy to be a part of such a historical team. You can count me in Herb!"

"Alright, just keep it from your brother, and you'll get a ticket in the mail in three days for Colorado Springs where the tryouts are taking place."

"You got it, Coach! And don't worry there is no way that I am going to tell Phil about this. Oh, I can't wait to see his face when he sees me there! Priceless."

"Alright, see you in Colorado Springs, Valkyrie," Herb said before hanging up.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hanna said skipping and jumping around the room.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! This is Victorie the Posh Totty! I hope you guys like the story so far! Review if you want, if you don't, I don't really care. I'm doing this for fun and because I can't get the idea out of my head, not because I want to be lavished with praises for my writing.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Boys

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Boys**

_One Week Later_

_Colorado Spring, Colorado_

**H**anna walked down the hallway towards the box-like room above the rink, where Herb was currently residing. The hallways were still absent of the noisy college buys that would be trying out for the team. As she made her way towards the Coach's office, Hanna wondered how her brother will react when he sees and what the boys from the U looked like. She also pondered if she would see any Boston boys, and if they had given up their grudge over the crushing defeat they had been dealt at the hands of the boys at the U. Although she wasn't at the game, Phil had told her all about it, and it sounded like the some of the boys, *cough* Jack O'Callahan*cough*, would hold their grudges for a very long time. And they call girls petty.

"Hey Coach!" Hanna said as she walked into the office.

"Hey Valkyrie, I'm going to need you to get to know these boys, be their friend, and tell me if there are any big problems within the team, if not handle it yourself or tell Coach Patrick. We're a little short staffed at the moment, more of the boys accepted their invitations than we expected, and some of our volunteers got sick, so I'm going to need you to help out with check in. Just go downstairs and one of the people down there will tell you what you need to do. Okay?"

"You got it! Anything else I need to know?"

"No, that's it."

"Okay. See you later Herb!" I called out as I turned my back and walked back down the hall.

As I walked down to check in, I only had one though going through my head, "Valkyrie beware, you are heading towards hell in the form of cocky boys hitting on you with terrible pick-up lines or in other words, chaos."

_Two Hours Later_

The building was filled to the brim with college boys waiting to try out. It was complete and utter chaos. There were boys everywhere, not even in lines just a giant blob, waiting to be signed in and have their picture taken. Another boy stepped up as the one before him left.

"Dave Silk, Boston University," the dark haired Boston boy said with a grin.

I barely held in a sigh, I knew what was coming, it had been happening all day. And I was tired of it. My face turned blank as I prepared myself for it.

"So, did it hurt?" he asked me with a cocky smirk.

"Let me guess, when I fell from heaven, right? No it didn't, but you're gonna be hurting if you don't stop hitting on me with your pathetic and over used pick-up lines, douche! Here's your information. Locker room C! Now, leave dumbass!" I glared, tired of all the stupid pick-up lines I had been on the receiving end of. "Next!" I said as I waved my hand to signal Dave Silk to move out of the way.

"Bill Baker, University of Minnesota," Another boy said as he stepped up with a grin.

He took a slight intake of breath as he looked down at me. His grin started to turn in to a sly smirk, and he prepared to say something. But I just held my hand up stopping him. I had had enough; I had finally reached my limit.

"Let me stop you right there, Mr. Cocky-Sun-In-Dumbass. If you're gonna use so stupid pick-up line to hit on me, you best save your breathe. I have had enough with the come-ons, okay? I am done with the damn baby you must be from Tennessee because you're the only ten I see, and the, if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put 'u' and 'i' together. I'm done. So, if you ever want to have kids, I suggest you shut up take your things and go on ahead to locker room B." I growled.

Bill Baker just nodded his head nervously, obviously nervous to upset me even more. He took his things and practically ran to his locker room.

"NEXT!" I yelled out.

"Mike Ramsey, University of Minnesota," a voice said.

When I looked up to see who Mike Ramsey was, I saw a very attractive boy, no man. Well… Hellooo there! I smiled up at him, discretely undressing him with my eyes.

"Hello Mike, you're locker room A, good luck!" I said sweetly.

He smiled back down at me, pausing for a second, eyeing me as well.

"Thanks… So-" He started to say before I interrupted him.

"Here's my number, call my sometime," I smiled at him, handing him my phone number.

He smiled at me once more before moving towards his locker room. I stared after him for a second before turning back to the blob of college boys, and called next.

"Phil Verchota," a voice said.

My head snapped up as I stared up into the eyes of my brother who was very surprised to see me. That shock was quickly turning into anger. And I hurriedly looked for his information to avoid a confrontation.

"Val! What the hell are you doing here!?" He whisper yelled to me.

"I can't do this right now! I'll tell you everything later, okay? Locker room A," I told him quickly, trying to get him to go away before he blew up at me and caused a scene.

"But-"

"Later! Next!" I said as I looked behind him to the next person.

"Ralph Cox, UNH," a tall man with a mustache said.

This went on for a while, it was actually quite boring and I saw a lot of Boston and Minnesota boys, like that's gonna go over well. Minnesota and Boston hockey players were like oil and water, they didn't mix well. I suddenly remembered that Phil forgot his shin pads at home, so I brought them with me to give to him. I walked down the hallway towards the end of the hallway where locker room A was located.

"Damn it all to hell! Where the fuck are my shin pads?!" I heard my brother yell out in frustration from within the locker room. Ah there's Phil.

"Cover up, boys! Lady entering the locker room! I'm coming in in ten seconds whether you're covered or not. It's not like I haven't seen anything that you boys have in there yet!" I yelled as I banged loudly on the door.

I waited a minute, before entering. I walked through the crowd of staring boys towards the blonde head of my brother. When I got to him I shoved his pads into his hands.

"You forgot these, genius. God, you're such a dumbass. I asked you if you had everything before you left the house, you said yes! I have everything I need, Val, stop smothering me, you said. How can you forget your pads when you're going to a hockey tryout?! Why did I have to be stuck with a moron for an older brother? It's embarrassing!" I cried as I stood in front of him.

"Valkyrie Hanna Kirsten Verchota, GET OUT! What the hell?! You don't just walk into a boys' locker room! People change in here! Males change in here! And what do you mean, you've already seen everything that any of us has to offer?!" He yelled at me.

"Oh, come on Phil! You don't actually believe me when I say, 'Of course, I'm still a virgin, Philly. I would never let an evil boy defile me.' How can you believe me when I stay that? God, you're so gullible! I may have gone to an all-girl school but that does not mean there weren't any boys nearby!"

"Lalalalalala, I can't here you! Lalalalalala! My sister is still a virgin, lalalalala. No boy will ever date you while I'm here, lalalalala," my idiot brother said with his fingers in his ears, his eyes screwed up tight.

"You know what? Believe whatever you want, Phil. But just so you know, I've had sex, Phil, and I liked it!" I said in his face.

"Stop it! I don't want to hear it! I'll kill whoever did it!"

"Timmy Harrer," I said.

"What?" Phil said, confused.

"The guy I had sex with was Timmy Harrer, just in case you were wondering. I met him last summer. Didn't know you played hockey with him until you told me a month after we broke up. Oops!" I gigged.

Phil's face started to turn red, and I took that as my cue to leave. But, I couldn't leave without making him a little angrier, he always played hockey the best when he was really angry, and I wanted him to do his very best. I turned my back and started to walk back to the locker room door. But I stopped in front of Mike Ramsey, took a hold of his jersey, pulled him to me, and place a heated kiss right on his lips. I pulled back with a smack, smiled at him, mouthed 'call me,' and walked out of the locker room. I could hear my brother yelling obscenities at Mike, and cursing out Harrer to the fieriest pits of hell. I could tell that some of the boys had to hold back my brother from beating down on Ramsey. Mike could be heard up and down the hallway yelling that he had no idea that I was Phil's sister, but that there was no way that he was going to give up a date with me just because Phil said so. I smirked as I walked down the hallway, moving past all of the locker room doors that were open and the boys that were poking out of them to see what was going on.

After the tryouts, I stood with Doc up front as Coach Craig Patrick read off the names of the boys that had made the cut. I wasn't too surprised at Herb's early end to the tryouts. He always prepared for things beforehand. Although, I was praying that Phil and Mike made the cut. I knew that Philly really wanted this, and he deserved it to because he worked very hard to get here and do well.

"Hughes. Ross. Auge. Delich. Horsch. Strobel. Christoff. Morrow. Suter. Ramsey. Janaszak. Christian. Pavelich. Verchota. Baker. Harrington. Schneider. O'Callahan. McClanahan. Silk. Johnson. Craig. Cox. Eruzione. And that's the roster for now. Rest of you, thanks for coming out." Coach Patrick called out.

As he read the names off, I stood there emotionlessly never showing my anticipation and then relief when Phil's name was called out. I could tell which players were called by the looks of relief that appeared in their face. I moved to the side to let the people who were cut leave. I saw Timmy pause for a second when he passed in front of me, but he kept moving after looking at me for a second. I could hear the rest of the boys congratulating one another, but I kept my eyes on Timmy's back. I might not have had any feeling for him anymore, but that didn't mean that I didn't care about him and not wish him the best. I turned back after a second and looked at all the celebrating boys. My eyes landed on my brother's face, a huge smile was plastered on his face. He winked at me and I knew that all was forgiven, and that he knew that I said those things to get him angry so he would play better, even if they were true.

As the boys were congratulating each other, Herb walked from the back of the arena and started one of legendary, or so Phil says, speeches as he descended the steps.

"Take a good look, gentlemen. 'Cause they're the ones getting off easy. We're putting a few of you on reserve in case somebody gets injured or their game goes to hell. The final roster will have twenty names on it in seven months, so more of you are going home. You give ninety-nine percent; you'll make my job very, very easy. I'll be your coach. I won't be your friend. If you need one those, take it up with Doc, Valkyrie, or Coach Patrick." And with those words Herb left, leaving the boys momentarily stunned.

"All right gentlemen. Congratulations to all of you. That's it for today. On the way out, pick up one of these. You've got a little homework to do, before you celebrate. Thank you," Coach Craig said before the boys started to get up and leave.

**Author's Note:**

**Next Time:**

**-Verchota finally introduces his sister to his friends**

**-A little more Rammer/Valkyrie **

**-Getting to know the team at the bar**

**3 Victorie the Posh Totty**


End file.
